


A Rather Awkward Situation

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [137]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Human, Office, Office Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush and Soundwave end up overhearing their boss and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Awkward Situation

Soundwave knew that just because she and Bombrush were married now and had several children at home, did not mean that Bombrush's desire to fuck her wherever he damn well pleased diminished. If anything, that desire only got worse.  
  
It wasn't like they had much free time or privacy to do it at home. Especially not with a young toddler running around. Because of this... their romps at work were even more frequent than prior to their marriage. She wasn't sure if she hated it or not, but that wasn't too much of a concern at the moment.  
  
Mainly because her husband had brought her to this old filing room about ten minutes ago to fuck her into a wall in the far back corner.  
  
She was pressed up against a wall, her shirt unbuttoned with her bra pulled up, exposing her breasts. Her pants had been pushed down while her underwear was simply pushed out of the way, allowing Bombrush to have his cock deep inside of her body, thrusting hard and deep as he held her by the hips, chuckling darkly in her ear.  
  
This fucking bastard... He had made her cum twice already and came once inside of her already. But he wasn't even close to being done with her. He had said so himself that it would probably take a few rounds before he was even remotely satisfied... Which made sense, since he hadn't done it in two weeks. And even though he was older, he was certainly spry in this department. Her sore and stuffed womanhood was enough proof of that.  
  
He gave her a hard thrust, Soundwave giving a harsh moan as her nails clawed into the wall. The older man chuckled at that, kissing her neck. "You're certainly enjoying yourself, aren't you, Soundwave?"  
  
"G-Go to hell...! NGH!"  
  
He laughed again. "Even though I've already filled you up, your pussy still wants more... I guess I should oblige then, shouldn't I?" He thrusted again, making Soundwave give another harsh moan. Fucking damn it! She swore, when this was over, she was going to punch him so hard that-  
  
The door suddenly opened, making both her and Bombrush stiffen. While they were both well hidden in the back of the room, their spot hidden by a bunch of filing cabinets, all someone had to do was just walk a little closer and-  
  
"M-Megatron, please, this isn't-"  
  
"If I recall, Eclipse, you're the one who said you didn't want to do it in the office."  
  
The door was shut just as quickly as it had been opened, a familiar click following it. Bombrush and Soundwave knew it well; it was a well-guarded secret among top Decepticon workers. If ever in the case that you had to barricade yourself in rooms without standard locks, you only had to do a little trick to cause it to be inaccessible from the other side without means of smashing the door down.  
  
Soundwave swore she would kick her husband's ass for forgetting to lock the door.  
  
"B-But that was only because you have a meeting this afternoon! You need to be ready to meet those businessmen from Los Angeles and-"  
  
"I'll be finished with you long before they get here. And I expect you to be greeting them at your desk while my cum is still squishing around in your pussy."  
  
"Ah-!" They couldn't see what was happening, but the sounds were enough to let them know. Megatron was keeping her lips occupied with his own while something else was going on if those moans and groans of Eclipse's were anything to go on.  
  
It didn't last long before Eclipse let out a loud cry of pain as what appeared to sound like the small table in this filing room. Then came another boom with what could only be Megatron pinning her to the desk.  
  
"Wet and fucking spread for me already. Primus, Eclipse, I'm surprised you didn't just prostrate yourself before me at your desk when I came for you."  
  
"N-No! No, no-AH!"  
  
Bombrush's grip tightened as he could not figure out what was going on. But as a harsh slapping noise began to fill the room, it became apparent to both CFO and Communications Manager that their President was fucking his wife raw and hard not even ten feet away from them.  
  
Fuck, there was no good way out of this, was there?  
  
Soundwave wasn't sure what to even think about the noises she was hearing. Yes, she knew that Megatron and Eclipse were married, but... Primus, she was hearing her boss have sex no more than ten feet away from her! And he was talking dirty and poor Eclipse... It almost sounded like she was being attacked.  
  
"AH! AH! Ow! M-Megatron, please-AH!"  
  
The CEO gave a dark chuckle, doing something to make his wife cry out again. "Dirty little slut... You love being used like this, don't you? What a needy fucking whore you are."  
  
Bombrush wasn't sure how to exactly feel about hearing his friend say such degrading things to his wife. Yes, he knew Megatron was a sadistic and cruel lover. He had seen the bruises and scars on Starscream's body to confirm said sadism. And he would never judge Megatron for his sexual urges and desires.  
  
But... Primus, everything he was saying was so... demeaning. Belittling. It was almost as if she were some poor slave of his instead of his wife. He knew better, of course he did, but still. It was a rather disturbing thing to hear. Especially when Eclipse's pained cries and protests would follow.  
  
He glanced down at Soundwave, who just had her face buried into the wall. Despite everything... Bombrush found himself growing rather aroused. There was an element of stealth thrown into this. A need to keep quiet. The risk of getting caught... It was rather exciting. Smirking, he leaned down and kissed Soundwave's neck, who stiffened a bit.  
  
Then he gave a hard thrust forward, Soundwave nearly crying out before she slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Luckily, Eclipse had let out a small shriek just as Soundwave had almost cried out, drowning out any noise the other women would have made. "M-Megatron! Pl-Please! AH! AAAH!"  
  
"Please what? Fuck you harder? Break your tight little pussy and fill you with cum? Fuck, you're such a slutty cumbucket, aren't you?"  
  
Soundwave's free hand clawed into the wall as she listened to Megatron's degrading dirty talk, Bombrush now beginning to slam into her pussy once more. His slaps were almost in sync with that of the CEO when he pounded into his wife, but the other couple didn't seem to notice them still as Megatron continued to talk.  
  
"Being a naughty little whore, aren't you? If you want Daddy's cum, you  _beg_  Daddy to feed you!"  
  
Soundwave's hand slipped as she gasped out loud, but another stroke of luck (could she even call it that in this situation?!) resulted in it being covered up by the table's banging and the loud slapping and Eclipse's screams getting even louder.  
  
"Disobedient-!" SLAP "Disrespectful-!" SLAP "Selfish! Little! Whore!"  
  
How the table was even standing after what Megatron was doing was beyond her comprehension, but the violent sounds she was hearing was making her queasy. Not enough that she wanted to puke or that she wasn't feeling the pleasure in every thrust Bombrush gave her, but to just hear her boss say such things to his wife. It was one thing against a rival or a disrespectful employee, but his  _own wife_?  
  
Bombrush was at least making it better with his kisses and hands rubbing over her hips in a somewhat comforting manner. Primus only tell if Megatron was being as kind to Eclipse-  
  
"D-DADDY!" Eclipse suddenly screamed as there was a loud bang on the table. "Pl-Please! Pl-Please! I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry I've been a bad girl! AH! AH! B-But please! AAAH!"  
  
Soundwave's nails clawed into the wall, not sure how to feel about all of this. Dear Primus, it didn't even sound like sex... It almost sounded like assault... But she knew her boss wasn't like that. But even though that was true... It was so disturbing to hear.  
  
Bombrush continued to shower kisses all across her neck, his thrusts slow and gentle. A greatly needed and appreciated contrast to how violent their CEO was being. She was so unsettled by the other's actions that she even made Bombrush stop thrusting so she could turn to face him. He seemed to understand why she wanted it, lifting her up and hooking her legs over his hips while her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Bombrush just pressed his lips on hers, swallowing her moans as he gently thrusted up into her body. It was impossible to drown out the harsh sounds and words coming from the other two in the room, but at least he could indulge himself in his wife's body.  
  
Until Soundwave had gone stiff at Megatron's next degrading sentence.  
  
"Filthy whore... You try to act all dignified like Soundwave, but you seem to be just as eager for sex as she is."  
  
"N-NO! I-AH!"  
  
Megatron chuckled. "Unlike you though, she doesn't let it affect her work... While she's like you, more than willing to be fucked by her husband in any dark corner available, she doesn't turn into some piece of meat like you... No, you're just a fucking cum whore who just wants me to fill you up until you burst!"  
  
Soundwave felt her stomach clench at the sound of her name being said by her boss. She had to break her kiss with Bombrush to bury her face into his neck, feeling somewhat ashamed of all of this. But Bombrush simply rubbed her back, thrusting a little harder than before when he realized he was going to cum soon. He could tell Soundwave, despite her issues with everything that was happening, was on the verge of orgasm too.  
  
He hoped to hold off until she came, but it was hard to do so when hearing your best friend cumming nearby.  
  
"That's it. That's a good girl. Take it all down. Daddy's going to fill you up until you're happy and full. Won't my little girl like that?"  
  
Eclipse could only groan before it seemed as if her mouth was muffled from what was possibly her husband's lips.  
  
Bombrush couldn't hold it in any more. Eyes nearly rolling back, he let himself cum in his wife as they slowly slid to the floor. He was grateful that at least she came just after he did. He held her to him, feeling her jerk against him as she tried to hold back her moans, not wanting to be found out by their boss.  
  
As he gently held Soundwave, who was slightly shaking, he could hear Megatron and Eclipse panting softly as it appeared that they broke their kiss. He knew his friend did something else as Eclipse let out a pained whimper.  
  
Then the CEO gave a dark chuckle. “This is certainly a beautiful sight to see.”  
  
“S-Stop it…”  
  
Bombrush’s eyes widened. Oh Primus, was she sobbing? It certainly sounded like it… He subconsciously held his wife tighter, who was gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Damn it Megatron, couldn't he at least cut it out now that he was done?  
  
But knowing his friend, this probably wasn't the end of their little 'escapade'.  
  
"What? Are you crying now, my dear Eclipse? Was Daddy too hard on you?"  
  
"Mmm... Uhh...N-Na-No..."  
  
"That's what I thought. You should be grateful I'm even-"  
  
Something caused Megatron to stop talking. Bombrush wasn't sure what, but rarely did Megatron stop talking unless something big just happened. He hadn't heard the door, so he hoped that it wasn't the CEO finding out about their guests.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Shuffling startled them, but Soundwave and Bombrush listened intently as something popped before the pained cry of Eclipse was heard. They thought for a moment that he was doing something painful to her again when Megatron suddenly spoke up again.  
  
"Eclipse, I told you to stop me if I ever hurt you!"  
  
"B-But it...It's just a bump-"  
  
"Damn it, Eclipse! Your hip is black and blue! You could be bleeding out internally for all we know!"  
  
"It-AH!- It's just a bruise..."  
  
Megatron cursed some more under his breath. With their breaths held tight, the other couple listened as some shuffling sounds occurred.  
  
"M-Megatron!"  
  
"Just lie back. Can't let blood keep pumping to your bruise."  
  
"I-I'll be okay."  
  
"You're going to Knock Out as soon as we're done."  
  
"I-I-I only need some medicine. I h-have a few Advil with me."  
  
"You need ice and bed rest. You are not making it worse by overworking your body."  
  
"B-But the meeting..."  
  
"I'll have Bombrush's secretary greet them. I will not have you hobbling around in pain trying to appease a bunch of blonde, fake California businessmen who are more concerned with their tan than their damn business."  
  
"B-But-!"She then let out a soft moan, cutting off her protest.  
  
"I’ll make you cum before taking you to Knock Out. Don't even try to argue with me."  
  
Bombrush and Soundwave just looked at each other as Eclipse seemed to give soft, delicate moans, a light slapping sound echoing throughout the room. Well... that was a complete 180 their CEO had pulled. First, he was some cruel sadist and now... Well, now he was acting as a husband should have been treating his wife. Was he bipolar or something? Though, they both knew that Megatron wasn't exactly the sanest, so maybe this shouldn't have been too surprising.  
  
Eclipse finally let out a loud moan, signaling her orgasm. The other couple only heard panting and shuffling of clothing for a little bit, the CEO and his wife silent. They heard Eclipse's occasional pained whimper or hiss, Megatron always asking if she was all right.  
  
Wanting to see what was happing, Bombrush peered through one of the small spaces between some of the cabinets. The two were now standing up, fully dressed with Eclipse leaning into Megatron for support.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked.  
  
"I... I think so."  
  
Eclipse took a step forward, only to hiss out in pain and almost crumble to the ground. Megatron caught her by the arms though and held her to him.  
  
"You can't even walk and you still want to convince me it's just a bump?"  
  
Eclipse said nothing, looking away from him, almost as if she were ashamed.  
  
The CEO gave a harsh huff, moving his arms around the much smaller woman. She seemed confused at first, especially when he bent over a bit. But then she let out a small scream when he suddenly lifted her up and held her in a bridal hold. "Wh-What're you doing?!" she demanded, pushing at his chest.  
  
"You have to get to Knock Out's somehow and walking doesn't seem like an option."  
  
"I-I could just lean against you-"  
  
"This is much faster."  
  
"But people will see us and find out-"  
  
"The only people who will see us are people who already know about our marriage. So stop arguing with me."  
  
Eclipse's cheeks reddened slightly as she looked away.  
  
Bombrush watched in awe as his friend leaned down towards her face, his hand coming up to turn her chin towards him as he gave her a sweet and soft kiss. He held it for a while before pulling back.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you look cute when you try to argue with me?"  
  
Eclipse blushed even harder as she buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
And with a small chuckle, Megatron carried her out gently through the door and closed it behind them, leaving only the only married couple in the room still hiding behind the cabinets and still half naked with their body parts conjoined.  
  
Awkwardness cue. Set and go.  
  
"Oh Primus..."  
  
Soundwave had every reason to slump against him. Bombrush did not even make a single attempt to move her knowing how messed up her nerves had to be after that performance. And he didn’t resist when she pushed herself off his flaccid cock to seat her naked butt down on the filing room floor.  
  
No words needed to be said of just how much trouble Bombrush knew he was in for this. He just hoped that he wouldn’t get denied anything for too long.


End file.
